vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IA/@comment-86.11.145.120-20121123225141/@comment-5568582-20121126193708
Miku is so popular mostly because 'she's everywhere' and by this I mean that if you are browsing through Japan-oriented internet store you can see her face everywhere on everything - she's almost like 'Hello Kitty'. For example in my case she was the first vocaloid I ever saw and heard of. When I gained more knowlege about vocaloids and I liked KAITO it was nearly impossible to get any item with his image (at least in my country). As for Miku - there were plenty. What's even funnier I never saw (in my country's stores) anything with non-Cryptonoids face on it. No Gumi. No Gakupo. No IA. I believe that's the case in other small countries too. No idea how it looks in America. As for... Japan. There was this live event lately where Miku was singing with orchestra and after that I saw an interview with the creators (choreography designer's, lighting engineers, compositors, etc.). Guess what? Half of them didn't knew who Hatsune Miku was before the event! That's what they've said. That's what I've heard. One of them asked what the 'MMD' stands for and it made the MMD-choreographer laugh hard. It seems even in Japan Miku (or vocaloids all-together) is not too popular (at least around middle-aged men). Miku didn't started vocaloids. She only made their position in the mass-awareness (consciousnes?) more stable. Thanks to her more people got to know the meaning of 'vocaloid'. Anime-sque design was started by MEIKO and KAITO - no one can disagree with that. Miku looks like Miku only because they both were drawn this way. She was following them. In the end it all lies in advertisement. Proper marketing makes miracles. You probably all know about 'Vanilla Sky' (a movie with Tom Cruise and Penelope Cruz) but how many of you knew that this is a remake of Spanish movie 'Abre Los Ojos' ('Open Your Eyes')? The remake is more popular because of Tom Cruise (and no english subtitles...). Same with Miku. I know a lot of people that tend to think Hatsune Miku = Vocaloids. They never thought that there are more vocaloids than one. It's kinda sad. The reason behind CFM's delay on releasing all V3's could be that they are polishing the details (I know it's pretty far-fetched but still it is a possibility). Btw, Anon - you've said: '(...) if I were going to introduce vocaloid to a company or someone to show them the culture and what it is, I definitely wouldn't show them one of the more unpopular ones...' I personaly cannot stand Miku's voice in most cases. If you would have shown her to me (her singing) I would have never ever listened to any vocaloids in my life. I thank God that she wasn't the first vocaloid I ever heard singing. I just usually prefer lower voices. And that last line, about not showing the unpopular ones... you know what? Hiyama Kiyoteru is the most unpopular japanese vocaloid atm, right? Nevertheless I like his voice. What Kimi2.0 have said comparing Vocaloids-Miku relations to Dragon Ball-Shounen Genre and Britney Spears-Bieber/One Direction... I think it's a bit too much to put next to something so small like the Vocaloids fanbase. After all 'music' or 'shounen anime' are so vast subjects that every single person can find something for him or her self to enjoy with. In Vocaloids case I believe the majority of people all over the world wouldn't like it (the computer-like sounding voices; virtual bodies). I'm not sure if I made myself clear... let me put it this way: The bigger the pack of wolves is getting, the bigger the chance is for the Alfa male to find a good rival and be overthrown. The number of Vocaloids is too small to make a fast and swift change in the leaders position, however it is not impossible later on - as the competition for Miku will be expanded and the generation that worships her now will get too old to bother with things so trivial as 'my favorite singer' or 'anime' (I'm thinking about that time in their lives when they will be looking for their first job, getting married and will start forming families - who will have enough time for Hatsune Miku when that happens?) Ah... a word about Sailor Moon - if the graphic's were up to date and the story was as dark-oriented as the original manga... than yes it would beat any mahou shojou even now (that's why Sailor Moon is now remade by the original author and adapted anew for the TV show). With Gundam it's about the plot - most parts of the series were missdirected (plot holes; original plot changes) while NGEvangelio kept at a fairl level (tho not perfect either). And OMG Kimi... I loled so hard at that! Thanks! XD It took me almost two hours to type this all so please do not kill me if I missunderstood someone <3 Also please bare with my 'Engrish skills'... All in all I am happy to see at least one person enjoyed the discussion XD There is one thing I wanted to type ever since this comments started appearing like mad here <___< And the thing is: Look at the upper left corner. Can you see Hatsune Miku's image with 'Vocaloid Wiki' typed on it? Yes? Well, does it make any sense to advertise your site with the image of someone who you detest? No? This should end the discussion: no one hates Miku here, no one is worshipping her either. Let's all keep enjoying some of her songs (cause some are really good ones) while not failing to remember at the same time that there are more vocaloids waiting for us to love them too <3 So, please, watch them <3